


Hope For A Cure

by pinktape12345



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, zanniam - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hospital, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sickness, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, cuteness, highschool, ill, larry stylinson - Freeform, zanniam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktape12345/pseuds/pinktape12345
Summary: Harry Styles is 17 ,Louis Tomlinson is 17 and Harry is his boyfriend. Zayn Malik is 17 , Liam Payne is 17and Zayn is his boyfriend. Niall Horan is 17 has a boyfriend that's 20 but lives far away. Read first chapter for more information about the story.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 6





	1. intro

This story was first uploaded on wattpad my account t on their is pinktape12345

[  
Hello I got a new cover it is by @Stylinson_Larryxx On wattpad go check out her books there amazing! Back Story :::[Hi I hope you like my story I'm no that good with writing but I hope you enjoy.]   
Name: Harry Styles  
Age: 17  
Status: Taken   
Sexuality:GAY!!   
Boyfriend:Louis Tomlinson   
Extra: Has an unknown disease he is usefully in the hospital, if he feels well enough he goes to school with Louis.Only his friends and family know Harry and Louis are gay and together(they never felt the reason to Officially come out.)  
Personality: bubble, happy, cute, adorable, loving, caring, loyal, and has a hint of sass

Name: Louis Tomlinson  
Age: 17  
Status: Taken   
Sexuality:GAY!!   
Boyfriend: Harry Styles  
Extra: Takes care of Harry.Only family and friends know they are gay and together.  
Personality: sassy, hot, small(but don't tell him that), loving, caring, and loyal

Name: Niall Horan  
Age: 17  
Status: Taken   
Sexuality:GAY!!   
Boyfriend:Tom  
Extra: Boyfriend is 20 and he is in a long distence relationship with him  
Personality: happy, loves food, cheerful, loving and loyal  
name: Liam Payne  
Age: 17  
Status: Taken   
Sexuality:GAY!!   
Boyfriend: Zayn Malik  
Extra: One kidney does not work so he can't drink alcohol, he is in the hospital some time for weekly check ups stays with harry if Louis is unable to.  
Personality hot, nice, mature, loyal,and loves s*x

Name: Zayn Malik Age: 1  
Status: Taken Sexuality:GAY!!   
Boyfriend: Liam Payne  
Extra: Liam Payne Extra:Normal life takes care of his boyfriend   
Personality: bad boy,loyal, caring, love s*x


	2. Cover

Hello I got a new cover go check it out on wattpad my user is the same as on here the cover was created by @Stylinson_Larryxx go check out her books on wattpad there amazing!


	3. Chapter 1

Hi hope you enjoy my story if you have any story ideas you want let me know. 

[Hospital]   
No Ones POV 

"Hi Harry, how are you? I just got done with school and wanted to see if you are listening to the nurses." Louis said.

" First, where is my kiss, and why would I not listen to the nurses?" Harry answered instead sassily.

"Well here's your kiss (they start to kiss and slowly start to make out heatedly - I know that was bad it's my first time writing something like that)

"I loved that. It was wonderful." Harry said trying to change the subject that's about to come up.

"Harry, why are you not listening to the nurses?"

"They want to give me a shot and I hate shots." Louis notices Harry is starting to cry a little.

"Harry, first, don't cry, you're too cute to cry and second, I know you hate them, but they will help you. I know, can you be here when they give it to me or try to give it to me" Harry says, giving him a small smile on his face.

"Harry (Louis says with a stern face.) you will give these nurses no trouble ok?"

"Ok." (Harry replies quietly)

"Harry are you ready? You only have to get one today.", the nurse says.

"Yes, I'm ready.", Harry says, with an afraid tone.

"Ok one, two, and we're all done." the nurse says, then she leaves. 

"See that was not hard." Louis chuckles a little.

"Hey don't laugh at me, it makes me sad." Harry says with a sad face on.

"I'm sorry Harry wants me to stay the night there's no school tomorrow."

"I'd love that." Harry replies happily and kisses Louis on the cheek.

Ok this is the first part its not that good but it will get better hope you like it. Please tell me how you like it and if you have any suggestions tell me plz.

If you notice any errors please let me know


	4. Chapter 2

Next Morning   
No Ones POV

"Harry, wake up, time to take your meds and shots", the nurse says, shaking him softly.'

Louis wakes up curled by Harry after he heard someone in the room.

"Harry, snuggles, time to get up." Louis says quietly.

"No I don't want to get up, I don't like the meds, shots, and everything that's hooked up to me," He says as he looks at the heartbeat monitor, IV, nasal canal tube (For those who don't know what that is it's a tube that goes slightly in your nose to help you breath) and G-Tube (which is a feeding tube in the stomach).

"But Harry, if you take your meds and shots, you can come to school on Monday and be with me all day." Louis says with excitement in his voice maybe say 'Louis says, excitement filling his voice'

"Ok I'll take my meds and shots, but only because I want to go to school with you." Harry says slightly pouting (I'm going to skip to Monday, because for Saturday and Sunday they just watched tv and slept.)


	5. Harrys Back Story

I know this is short but his life story is going to be part of the book just wanted to add this so you know a little more about him. 

As said in the beginning Harry is sick with an unknown illness with this illness comes dizziness trouble breathing.  
He can't eat food solid food all the time so he has a G-Tube in his stomach.  
He also has other illnesses such as asthma and anxiety.   
Harry has had this unknown illness since he was born but was only noticed, when he was three. He met Louis, Liam, and Zayn when he was five and Niall when he was seven. 

Treat People with Kindness

HS.


	6. Chapter 3

OK SO THIS IS GOING TO BE ABOUT LIAM AND ZAYN SO A LITTLE INSIDE TO THERE LIFE UP UNTILL THE LAST PART WERE THERE ALL AT THE SCHOOL.   
[Past Chapter/Hospital]

"Hey Liam. How are you doing?" (Zayn kisses him softly on the forehead)

"Nothing much, just drank too much and got sick. Now I'm getting tests done." (Liam says with a small chuckle, his eyes hesitantly moving to Zayn's face to see his reaction)

"Liam, I'm so sorry I let you drink too much! I knew I should not have drunk!" (Zayn sighs sadly, rubbing his hands over his face)

"It's okay! It's my fault too, but I should be more careful, I guess. Being in a hospital with an IV and having to drink a lot of water, is not the best." (Liam says with a frown, head snapping towards the door to see the doctor walk in)

"Liam," (he sighs sadly clutching a clipboard in his hand) "I'm so sorry to say this, but your last kidney is starting to fail. It's nothing too serious yet, but no more alcohol... For now, you will take this medicine. It's given through this IV."

"Can I come to the hospital after school and take it?"

"Yes, you can. Now get some rest, tomorrow is Monday. You will have to go to school." (And with that, the doctor leaves the room. Also leaving an upset Liam and beyond worried Zayn) 

[Monday/Louis and Harry going to school]

"Louis, I'm so excited for school. What do I need to bring? I have not been to school for this term. Don't worry Harry, I have everything you just need to bring your IV, meds and shots ok?", Louis tells me.

"Ok." 

"Harry, you will be fine! Classes are only forty-five minutes! And that gives you fifteen minutes freetime, to do whatever you like... Well, in your case, take out your IV." 

"Okay... I'm just glad I don't have to have my IV in all day... But what about when we eat? I can't eat like everybody else. People will think it's weird me putting liquid down my feeding tube. It's embarrassing... "(Harry blushes a dark red, clutching onto Louis' arm)

"Don't worry... We can go to the nurse-office like you have done before or even the teacher-lounge if you'd like! Okay, baby?" (Louis pulls him in for a kiss, making Harry smile.)

"Okay, Lou... Thank you."

Monday   
Harrys POV

[When we were in front of the school Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall and I went to the side, so we could talk in private."

"Louis I'm scared, I don't want people to think I'm weird because of my IV or anything like that." I say while snuggling into Louis' neck.

"Don't worry you will be fine we will be no one can even notice the IV, plus I'll be with you the whole time." Louis tells me calmly.

"Class is about to start Louis. Ok, Harry lets go then." Louis and I say goodbye to Liam, Zayn, and Niall and head to class.


	7. Chapter 4

Louis POV 

"Harry can you walk faster we're going to be late.", Louis sighs.

"I know. I'm going as fast as I can. Remember? I'm sick, ill, whatever you want to call it and I have really bad asthma remember?", Harry says sassily.

"OK. Sorry, I just hate being late, art class is my fav!"

"I know It's mine too. Is the teacher nice?" Harry asks in a scared voice.

"Yes, the teacher is very nice. She so sweet just like you. Her name is Ms. Jones and she knows everything about your illness, so you won't be questioned if you have to leave."

"Ok. That makes me feel a little better."

Meanwhile with Liam, Zayn, and Niall

"Math first, so much fun.", Liam says in a sarcastic tone.

"I wish we had the same classes as Louis and Harry. That would be nice, but at least we're together in all our classes.", Zayn says and gives Liam a kiss, but that soon starts to become a snogging session.

Zayn starts to move his lips to Liams neck and starts sucking Liam. He can't stop keeping his moans in and moans his name.

"Uh, guys, can you stop? We have to get to class plus, I'm felling sad, because you know that I can't be with my boyfriend right now, because he lives far away.", Niall says very sadly.

"Sorry, I know you miss him Niall, but on spring break he can get off and you can spend a whole week with him."

SOOOO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I WILL BE WORKING ON MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER.IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN IN THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

ALSO, HERES A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS: DO YOU LIKE THAT ONE DIRECTION ARE ALL DOING THERE OWN THING OR DO YOU WISH THEY WERE STILL TOGETHER OR BOTH?  
PERSONLY I LIKE THERE SOLO CAREE BUT I WISH THEY WERE STILL TOGETHER. HOPE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK


	8. Chapter 5

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT.

[Ms. Jones class]

"Harry, at least look like you're happy, Ms. Jones is nice."

"It's not that I'm scared, but what will the other kids think of me and what if someone I knew from last year that bullied me is here?", Harry says with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, they were expelled and it's high school, no one cares."

"Ok, I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't been to school in a long time Lou."

"I know Harry, just remember have fun, that's what Ms. Jones always says."

"Ok. Do you know what we are doing today Lou?", Harry says in a happier voice.

"Yes, were showing art work we did over the weekend, and since you actually did an art project over the weekend, you can show your art work if you want or the teacher can, if you give her your drawing at the start of class. I'm glad you did it in pencil, because that's what we had to do it in, so it worked out well."

"I guess it did. I will give her my drawing now, because going everywhere with a back pack on looks weird."

"I guess it kind of does.", Louis says in agreement (once class Harry started to relax, but was still very nervous).

Class Over

"Harry lets go to either the nurses or the bathroom so we can take out your IV. Ok?"

"Ok. Let us go to the bathroom, but lock the door.", Harry said with an authoritative voice.

"Ok."

Once they got to the bath room they made sure no one was there and then locked the door.

"Ok Harry remember it will hurt a little because I'm taking the whole thing out not just the tube connecting to the needle, ok?"

"Ok." Harry said in a slightly scared voice.

When Louis takes it out, Harry whimpers a little bit, but is fine after. He takes his meds and then they go to PT.

"Darn it.", Louis said with anger in his voice.

"What's wrong Lou?"

"I forgot to tell the PT teacher that you can't do PT, because of your illness, but there's ten more minutes of free time and no one goes to the gym early, so if we get there now, we can explain", Louis says in relief.

"Ok that sounds great."

Gymnasium

"Hi Mr. Smith.", Louis says happily.

"Hi Louis and..."

"Harry, Harry Styles.", Harry tells the teacher.

"Oh, you must be the kind new kid, welcome. And Louis what can I do for you?"

Louis tells Mr. Smith about Harry, because Harry is always shy about those sorts of things.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, so would you like to get a pass Harry?", Smith asks.

"That would be really nice. Could Louis get one too? He has to be with me at all times, just in case something happens.", Harry says with a hopeful sound.

"I get it, so here's a pass for both of you. If you would like, you can go to the principle and get your homework for the other classes and start working on that."

"Ok, sounds good have a nice day.", Louis tells Smith [Louis and Harry go and get the home work and then just hang out till lunch.

OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ALSO IF YOU COULD DATE ANY OF ONE DIRECTION [COUNTING ZAYN], WHO WOULD YOU DATE?

582 WORDS  
OK GUYS SO YOU KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE HARRY AND LOUISES DAY SCHEDULE FOR SCHOOL AND THEN I WILL PUT NILE ZAYN AND LIAMS, SCHEDULE . I KNOW NILES LIAMS AND ZAYNS DAY ISN'T OUT YET I WANT TO PUT IT OUT NOW SO YOU KNOW.

HARRY AND LOUIS SCHOOL SCHEDULE

ART[10:00 TO 11:00] PT[11:00 TO 12:00] LUNCH[12:00 TO 1:00] ENGLISH[1:00 TO 2:00] MATH [2:00 TO 3:00]SCIENCE 3:00 TO 4:00]

NILE,LIAM, AND ZAYNS SCHEDULE

MATH[10:00 TO 11:00] ENGLISH[11:00 TO 12:00] LUNCH[12:00 TO 1:00]SCIENCE [1:00 TO 2:00]PT[2:00 TO 3:00] WOOD WORKING CLASS[3:00 TO 4:00]

It might not go in this order because i might forget


	9. Chapter 6

OK I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. SO, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LIAM ZAYN AND NILES PART OF THE DAY UNTIL LUNCH HOPE YOU ENJOY.

No ones POV

Liam, Zayn and Niall went to math class like every day after math class. 

"I can't believe we got a test.", Liam said a little angry.

"Liam the teacher told us about it last week, remember?", Niall said.

"I don't, because I got drunk, then sick, then had to go to hospital Niall. Remember?", Liam said cockily.

"Oh, that's right. Well anyways, I'm sure you did great."

"Niall is right baby, I'm sure you did great.", Zayn says as he starts kissing Liam, he then starts to kiss the sweet spot on Liams neck. Liam moans.

Niall coughs loudly: "Guys number one I'm right here, number two people are staring."

"I don't care, everyone knows we're an enthusiastic couple.", Zayn said slightly smug.

"Anyways class is about to start you two love birds."

"What class do we have next again Zayn?", Liam says slightly sexy.

"We have English baby. Ok. Then lunch and then science and then, ugh, PT.", Liam says sadly.

"But after that we have wood working class. My favorite thing in the world.", Zayn says.

Once they get to their next class Liam says: "What about me. I meant to say second, you're my first baby.", he said quickly then started to kiss Liam.

"I like this.", Liam says.

Zayn then starts to kiss down Liams neck and finds the sweet spot again and starts to suck a hickey. Liam then starts to moan. Just then the teacher walks in the class room.

"Liam, Zayn, please save this stuff for after class."

"Oh uh, sorry, will do.", Liam says slightly embarrassed.

OK I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ALSO, DO YOU WANT ONE DIRECTION TO GET BACK TOGETHER?


	10. Chapter 7

OK, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER EVERYONES IN IT.

[LUNCH] Louis POV

"Ok, so Harry we are going to go to the teachers-lounge, because no one's there right now, so you can do your feeding tube and then we can all eat together."

"Ok, sounds good Louis."

"I will message the others and tell them to meet us at the teachers-lounge. Ok?"

"Ok.", Harry replies happily.

To Liam: Hey we're going to eat in the teachers-lounge with Harry.

From Liam: Ok, sounds good. We will meet you there.

[ At the teachers-lounge] still Louis POV

"Harry, please let me help you get your G-tube set up."

"I got it Louis. I have done it before. You did it once Harry, let me help you.", I said desperately.

"Ok, fine, you can do it."

"Thank you for letting me help you Harry.", I set it all up and hang it up on a mental pole that we got from the nurses office and then we all started to eat), "There see how fast I did it."


	11. Chapter 8

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.

(Louis and Harry were on the last part of the PT test Niall, Zayn, and Liam had already finished and went to there next class ]

Harrys POV

"Ok last part is going to be running .I can do this."

"Harry don't push yourself to much ok." Louis said with a smile

"Ok." I replied

"Ok everybody on their line ,you will run from one side of the basketball court to the other twice. Remember go at your own pace."Smith aka PT coach.

After we ran I started to feel dizzy and see black dots and I start to have trouble breathing then it all goes black.

Louis POV

I see Harry go into the lockers but he kind of stumbles and when i go to check on him he's having trouble breathing and he's passed out.

"Coach Smith come here now!"

"Louis what's wrong!" I hear Smith ask before he sees Harry

"Never mind ,ok i will get an oxygen mask from the nurses and then I will drive you and Harry to the hospital." I hear smith say

"Sounds good." (Once they get to they hospital Harry is brought back to his room.)

"Thanks again coach."

"No problem Louis" I hear Smith say as he leaves to go back to school and tell the principle why we are absent. I see Nurse Lilly which is Harrys main nurse come toward me.

"Ok Louis so I will tell you what happened once Harry is fully awake .Ok?

"Ok." I see Harry start to awake

"What happened." I hear Harry say in a croaky voice "You passed out and that's all I know for sure." I say.

Harry POV

Right after Louis finishes saying what he knows Lilly walks into the room.

"OH Harry nice to see you'r awake. Ok so what happened was that you had a asthma attack and you were dehydrated."

"Oh ok ,so let me guess drink more water if you take out the iv ." I say with a slightly cocky voice.

"Exactly, I will see you soon bye." I hear Lilly say with the same happiness to her voice

"Hey Harry I have to go, my parents are having a dinner and they want me there is that ok with you?" Louis asks me "Of corse it is love you see you tomorrow."

"Bye love you." Louis says before giving me a kiss and walking away slowly.


	12. Chapter 9

UPDATED  
3 DAYS AWAY FROM SPRING BREAK

Harrys POV

Spring break is nice for some people but for me i hate it , i don't get to go out or go on vacation but luckily Louis always stays with me

"Harry time for you medicine and remember sense your going to school today drink lots of water.Ok?" Lily says

"Yes Lily I will .It was only once that it happened ."   
" You only went to school once Harry." She says with a stop trying to get around this look.

" But Lily I have gone to school before."

"You have Harry but you were younger and your ailments were not as bad as they are now"

I hate when she says something that's true, but she is only trying to help me.

MEANWHILE ...

Niall's POV

Three more days till I get to see my boyfriend.I have not seen him in like forever I'm so excited.   
Today we have tests because at this school you get to do tests before spring break yay(I DON'T KNOW IF IN SCHOOLS THEY DO THAT OR NOT BECAUSE I WAS HOMESCHOOLED ALL MY LIFE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THATS TRUE OR NOT.)

Liam's POV   
Cant wait for spring break, seven days of having s#x with Zayn.So basically seven days of heaven.

Louis's POV   
Spring breaks so much fun I get to spend seven days with Harry ,I get to stay at the hospital 24/7 unless they let harry go home .

Zayn's POV   
YES!!! Three more days till spring break, which means three more days till I can f**k Liam into oblivion .


	13. Nialls Back Story

OK SO I DECIDED TO DO NIALLS BACK STORY AND PRESENT .

Niall James Horan... 

Niall has kind of came out , his friends and family know just like "Larry" but in school he's never officially came out .Niall has a boyfriend going on 1 and 1\2 years their relationship is strong. 

(Ok so this part will happen for the other boys in the next chapter ,also what do you think of a threesome?)

[Spring break]Nialls on his way to surprise his boyfriend . [when Niall pulled up in his boyfriend Toms driveway he noticed another car but thought it was a friend boy was he wrong ,when he took his spare key out and opened the door his boyfriend was snogging a random guy he ran out of the house and drove back to the airport. 

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT . ALSO WOULD ANYONE WANT A THREESOME BETWEEN LIAM ZAYN AND NIALL


	14. Chapter 10

Harry's POV

"Harry Harry!!"(I hear Louis scream )"You get to come home for spring break ,isn't that amazing .""Yea that is amazing Louis i can't wait I will also be able to see your family again!!(This is going to be awesome

This is a short like really short like really really short very short filler chapter

Hope you guys like it i will be posting new chapters on my other story One Direction Hybrids go check it out .

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Edit I am going to be writing another chapter it is the progress of being made


	15. Chapter 11

So this is going to be about Liam and Zayn ........................................ sorry if this chapter sucks it's like 10:00 pm and I have to still make my bed and something else I think.  
Zayn house  
"Liam come on we have to go to leave for the doctors now so we're not late" Zayn says loudly "I'm coming Zayn, I would have been faster if you hadn't been so horny and insist that we do a round two. Well I'm sorry but didn't you like me f**king you ? Yes of course I loved it zayny, now come on let's go. Liam says As he goes to walk to the door he hisses loudly" Zayn then pick Liam up and brings him to to the car but of corse not with out protest.  
Doctors  
"So Liam this medication should not take to long so you can just chill awhile wipe I will be back in 15 to check on you and no having s*x on the hospital bed like you did last time.  
So I know this is short but a longer one should be up by Saturday.


	16. Chapter 12

Hi hope you like it. This will be the last chapter for awhile and I'm sorry it's short.

Harry's POV

"Harry Harry!!" (I hear Louis scream ) "You get to come home for spring break isn't that amazing."

Present 

"Yea that is amazing Louis I can't wait, I will also be able to see your family again!!

(This is going to be awesome) 

"Harry now you know coming home for spring break means you still have to take you medicine." Louis says 

"But how the nurses can't come?" 

"Harry, I will be giving you your medicine ok?"

"Ok.I guess."

(It's so close to spring break I can't wait! I'm just nervous because Louis told me today some of his family is coming FAMILY I HAVE NOT MET !!!!!!!!!! What am I going to do I'm scared.)

"Harry. Harry are you ok you zoned out for a sec?"

" I'm fine Lou."

"Harry are you scared of my family seeing you?"

" Yes I guess I'm just nervous."

"Harry there is nothing to be nervous about."

"I know that but it's just that I have never met them before and what if they think I'm weird." I reply in a scared tone.

"Harry, they won't think you're weird."

"Ok Lou."I reply with more happiness in my voice.

Third POV

"Now the nurse is going to come in and show me how to give you your medicine."

"Ok as long as you don't hurt me." Harry said jokingly.

"I would never hurt you Harry" Lou said sassily

"Ok so just take his arm squeeze some of the skin but not to tight then take the needle and push it in push down on the plunger and pull it out." The nurse tells Louis as he does it.

"Ok was that good?" Louis asked

"Yep that was great and then the rest you know how to do so stay safe and I hope you enjoy spring break!


End file.
